The King of the Dead
by Lost Darkness
Summary: Ranma? Dead? What is happing? What will happen when Ranma goes to change this who will he be with now? Akane? Nabiki? Anybody? Chapter 6 is up R
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma and company, *cries* I wish I did but if I did it wouldn't be the same.

Anyway this is my first fanfic so if you don't like well . . . . just please don't hurt me. Reviews are much appreciated. I'm also really happy just so you know I don't know why, what was I doing again?? Oh yeah you probably want me to stop rambling now well too bad,

Ranma: Don't worry the baka's almost done.

Me: Yep *smiles* hey wait a second. My spelling sucks just a warning.

*Prologue* 

Ranma watched as her chest slowly rose, then fell in a continuous motion. Her face was soft and beautiful. Her blue black hair fell in her face, he reached forward  . . . .

"MOMMY!" a child screamed.

Akane sat straight up. Ranma pulled back. Akane's eyes had a look of fear in them. Ranma watched as she threw off her covers and stood up. There was a sudden flash of black hair and a girl around five years old was in Akane's arms.

"Mommy," she cried

"What is it dear?" Akane asked he frightened child.

The child's terrified face slowly formed into a grin.

"Got ya!" She called laughing.

Akane sighed and smiled.

"When's breakfast?" the five year old asked.

Akane pulled her robe on. "Let's make it right now."

Ranma smiled as the little girl skipped out of the room. Akane followed walking right through Ranma.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


Keep checking in for more updates and more action and stuff . PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I WANT COMMENTS I NEED COMMENTS 

No seriously without comments and reviews I won't continue.


	2. What's going on

Alright I know it was short so here's more, sorry it was so short I'll work on making the longer. Thank you soo much for the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma and co. as I wish I do.

*Chapter 1*

Ranma turned and followed her down the stairs of the Tendo Dojo. Seven years earlier Ranma had met death he doesn't remember how or why but he was dead. He'd hoped that watching his family would reveal how he had died but their grief was great. Soun and Genma had cried for hours, until the got drunk, knowing their schools would now never be joined. Nabiki and Kasumi were sad but not quite as sad as Ranma's fiancés. Ukyo had cried for days, Shampoo suffered in silence hoping no one would notice her grief well everyone did notice her grief. Akane had locked herself in room for a week. Ryoga had wandered his way into town and was almost devastated when he learned he couldn't show Ranma his new technique because had rival and friend had passed on.

"Sakura," Akane called, "Breakfast is ready why don't you get your brother and sister."

The five-year-old nodded and ran off; Sakura absolutely loved waking up her big sister and little brother. Sakura's younger brother was three years old his name was Toma, her older sister, Akina, was seven. Akina was actually her and Toma's half sister.   

"Sakura!"  a screech came from upstairs.

Akane sighed. 

"Mommy!" Toma called as he leeched himself on to his mother.

Sakura came down looking pretty proud of herself. 

Akina came down her face like a storm cloud, she was drenched in water.

"Mommy where's Daddy?" Toma asked.

Akane tried to pry the three year old off her and into his chair. "I don't know honey."

Ranma had watched the families of his fiancés and friends for seven years. He did after all have plenty of time. At first he hoped he might've gotten a clue about how he'd died but he soon doubted they knew. Ranma's family had grown up and many of them were successful. Nabiki was a great businesswoman with a successful career. She was rich nearing filthy rich. Kasumi made a wonderful house wife for Dr. Tofu, they had five kids. Shampoo and Moose had gone back to the amazon village with Cologne and had seven kids (two were twins and two were a month apart) many of them were girls. Ukyo continued her restaurant, which was just about to become a chain restaurant throughout Japan and some of China. Kuno and Kodachi both found people just as crazy as them to marry that is once Kodachi got over Ranma's death and Kuno over the pigtailed girl's. Akane had married and was happy though she often thought of Ranma. Ranma was happy she'd moved on because he knew he wasn't coming back having tried many times. But every year on his death day everyone went to his grave and brought flowers and cried. Ranma always forced himself to be there. He missed them a lot and for them to be talking to and about him and him not being able answer was very hard.

In the seven years Ranma spent dead he realized he could go into people's dreams. He'd done this once to help save a kid. One person was aware of the fact that he was a ghost and that was his daughter Akina. He first visited her to tell her the fact she was his child not Akane's husband's child, then he came back regularly. She didn't know what Ranma really looked like because he always stood in the shadowy parts of her dreams. He was almost positive there was some way he could  become alive although his was just about of ideas.

"Mommy can we go to the fair today?" Sakura asked.

"We'll see." Akane said.

"Yeah the fair." Akina called.

"Phair Phair" Toma chanted in his three year old voice.

Akane smiled, "Ok," she gave in.

"Yeah!!" All three of her children cheered. 

Akane went to get their coats.

"Daddy!" Sakura called.

Akane came back to the dining room, "Hi honey."

The man with dark hair and a yellow bandana on his forehead smiled.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hoped you liked sorry the other one was so short, and I have no idea how it got double spaced. Anyway like my cliffhanger? There will be more like it. So get used to them. Please Review, this fanfic lives on reviews. Oh and THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS YOU GUYS ROCK!!!!!!


	3. The Ferris Wheel

Hey I'm sorry it took so long I had lots of homework and I had a minor writer's block. Here's to my reviewers.

Yin/Yang demon: I agree but you have to consider the fact that Akina was on the way and Akane wouldn't kill herself and leave her child all by herself.

Blue Dragon 4: Thank You I'm sorry I haven't got to reviewing yours yet but I will get to it so.

elven dragonlord: hee hee well what did you think I was going to do just leave her by herself now that would just be mean

anime DUST: Well I can't just leave Ranma a ghost can I um yes I think I can nevermind

Thank You to all of you reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~

"Daddy1" Sakura called.

Akane came back into the dinning room, "Hi honey."

The man with the yellow bandana smiled

"Daddy!" Toma said as he hugged his father

"Daddy!" Akina called even though it wasn't true she held up the act. 

Ryoga looked at Akane as the seven year old practically squeezed her dad as much as she could, being the fact that she was Ranma's daughter Ryoga actually felt pain but didn't show it. The look he'd given his wife had plainly said we need to tell her. Akane nodded in response to his look.

"Daddy we are going to the fair!" Sakura told her father. 

"Well now I have an idea why don't you go ahead while I have breakfast and then I'll get a neighbor to take me a little later." Ryoga suggested

"Daddy you're so silly." Toma said 

Ranma smiled and shook his head. The kids just didn't get it their father was directionally challenged. He really was going to need a neighbor to take him or at least shoe him the way. The eternal lost boy had turned into the eternal lost man.

"Mommy let's go I want to ride the Ferris wheel." Sakura whined

The "Ferris Wheel" Sakura was taking about was twenty feet tall in the kiddy's section.

"Alright let's go." Akane smiled.

"Bye daddy see you there." His three kids called in unison as the skipped out the door. 

Ryoga smiled. Ranma smiled. (A/N: they had a smiling party, everyone smiled) Ranma went through the door to follow Akane and the kids. Ryoga looked around in the kitchen to see if he could find something to eat

It wasn't really  cold outside but there was a light breeze (A/N: hence the jackets, I didn't think they'd have a fair in the middle of winter) Akane and her kids went on a few rides some Toma couldn't go on others Akina couldn't go on (too tall) all of which Sakura could go on. They'd been at it for an hour no sign of Ryoga (he got lost surprise surprise) when they saw Kasumi and Dr. Tofu.

"Auntie Kasumi!" Akina called running up to her aunt her brother and sister not far behind. 

"Oh my" Kasumi exclaimed as the three kids talked her in a big hug. Then proceeded to Dr. Tofu. 

Akane came up and gave her sister a hug. "Where are your kids?"

" Oh they're at father's house." 

"Akane I'm taking your kids on the big Ferris wheel okay?" Dr. Tofu said

"Okay I'll stay here with Kasumi." 

"So how are your kids?" Akane asked

"Rambunctious as usual." Kasumi said 

"Mine too." 

"HI MOMMY!" Sakura called as the gondola they were riding went up.

It stopped at the top and started rocking, and then it started rocking more and more. Toma leaned out "HI MOMMY!" he yelled. Akane waved a little more afraid of the gondola's swinging. All of the sudden Toma fell out.

~

I ended it with a cliffhanger, and evil one hope you enjoyed it. 

Reveiw


	4. The Ferris Wheel Continued and the Stran...

Are you ready for the next chapter of this Deadly King worthy story? I made a joke get see the title is The King of the Dead and its deadly and …..

Tiny Boomerang: If you have to explain it its not funny and no one gets it.

Me: Fine ruin my moment

Tiny Boomerang: That's my job

Me: Is not 

Tiny Boomerang: Is too

Me: Is not 

Tiny Boomerang: Is too

Me: Is not 

Tiny Boomerang: Is too

Me: Is not 

Tiny Boomerang: Is too

Me: Is not 

Tiny Boomerang: Is too

Me: Is not 

Tiny Boomerang: Is too

Me: Is not 

Tiny Boomerang: Is too

Me: Prove it 

Tiny Boomerang: It says so in my job description

Me: You don't have a job description 

Tiny Boomerang: Do to see *pulls out very thick packet* let's see page one thousand five hundred and three *flips to said page* see there *points to a paragraph*

Me: So it does oh good

Tiny Boomerang: Oh well

Me: What? 

Tiny Boomerang: You said oh good its oh well 

Me: What is another job correcting my grammar?

Tiny Boomerang: Yep 

Me: Is not 

Tiny Boomerang: Is too

Me: Is not 

Tiny Boomerang: Is too

Me: Is not 

Tiny Boomerang: Is too

Me: Is not 

Tiny Boomerang: Is too

Me: Is not 

Tiny Boomerang: Is too

Me: Is not 

Tiny Boomerang: Is too

Me: Prove it

Tiny Boomerang: *pulls out job description packet* 

*both lean over packet flipping a page every so often*

Toma: Mommy I wanna find out if I die 

Akane: Be patient honey

Ranma: Sorry if this was late for you but you can only complain if you didn't take this long on you're last update and for those of you who hasn't written any fanfic and posted you can't insult me or complain cuz you don't know what its like if you would like to flame Lost Darkness she invites it because all it does is tell her that you're a spineless person with no life or self esteem and she will tell everyone this if you do flame her so go ahead and try now on to the story. All legal obsessed people look for the disclaimer at the bottom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~

Last Time:

"Akane I'm taking your kids on the big Ferris wheel okay?" Dr. Tofu said

"Okay I'll stay here with Kasumi." 

"HI MOMMY!" Sakura called as the gondola they were riding went up.

It stopped at the top and started rocking, and then it started rocking more and more. Toma leaned out "HI MOMMY!" he yelled. Akane waved a little more afraid of the gondola's swinging. All of the sudden Toma fell out.

This Time: 

"TOMA!" Akane yelled as her little boy fell. Dr. Tofu reached out to grab him but missed. Ranma took action immediately and floated himself up to the screaming boy and held him in he arms, it didn't stop the boy immediately but it slowed him to where he gently drifting down still in Ranma's ghostly arms. Toma started to laugh as it was fun to float down into his worried mother's arms. 

"Toma are you okay?" Akane asked frantically. "Toma?"

"Fun fun" Toma said "Do again" 

Akane hugged her son almost to death. Dr. Tofu came running up followed by Sakura and Akina. 

"Are you okay Toma?" Akina asked the little toddler she knew as her brother.

Dr. Tofu instead asked Akane, "Is he okay?"

Akane smiled at their worry, "He's fine he thought it was fun." 

Dr. Tofu looked up at the Ferris Wheel and mumbled some incoherent things and looked at where Akane was standing.

"What's the matter dear?" Kasumi asked her husband.

"Its not logical." Dr. Tofu said looking at his wife.

"What's not dear?" his wife asked

"How can he have fallen all that way at that speed and not only be uninjured but he like it. Honey I saw that boy fall it wasn't exactly slowly." Dr. Tofu said his voice rising with anxiety.

"You saw him fall out dear." Kasumi calmly replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dr. Tofu asked

"From down here it looked almost as if he was floating down."

"But that's not possible." 

"Why don't we just go home the babysitter will wonder why we're twenty minutes late." 

"Okay."

Akane smiled, "Kids why don't we do that also let's go find your father and go home." 

All of her kids nodded. "Ice cream ice cream!" Toma chanted

"Now that's my kind of thinking." Sakura agreed

Akane laughed and they all walked off.

Ranma stared at his ghostly hands. How had he done that? For all he knew he would just pass through things not float them down from some odd feet. He went to his grave his favorite thinking spot and sat in the tree above his grave. Sat nots the word I guess more like hovered over a branch. All of the sudden out of no where a girl around 15 years old popped right in front of him. She had black hair with bright red stripes and big emerald green eyes (my fanfiction self (don't actually look like that and I'm 14 and ½ but hey I'm an authoress)). 

"Hiya!" She said in a childish voice.

Ranma looked at her, she wore a short black skirt a sleeveless red shirt and a black leather jacket. "What do you want? Who are you?" 

"I am the Grim Reaper!" She exclaimed excitedly

"You don't look like one." Ranma said raising one eyebrow.

"My dad retired too early and I had to take over cuz my brother was too shy to do it so I got stuck with it."

"Ah" Ranma said, "Why are you here? Come to take me to heaven?" 

"Actually the other place." She answered.

Ranma's eye grew wide.

"Gotch ya!" She exclaimed and burst out laughing like a little girl. (I got you guys to come on admit it I had you going for a second.) She abruptly stopped laughing "Any way you saved a life of a person." 

"Was that bad?" Ranma asked skeptically.

"No it was good!" She said, "Look, you don't remember how you died right?" she continued with a nod from Ranma. " Okay I'll show but I can't be here." 

"Why not?" 

"Long story but if you need any thing from me just say 'The angelic devil" and I'll be here in a flash." 

Ranma raised an eyebrow. 

"Don't look at me I didn't make it up." She smile, "Gotta go." With that she popped out of thin air.

"Okay so when do I get to see?" Ranma asked himself. He wait for about ten minute is silence. Then he sighed "What a piece of . . . ."

His eyes grew distant and he knew he was going to see. He was going to find out how he died. HE was going to find out how he was defeated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~

Well now that me and my boomerang have settled our differences

Tiny Boomerang: No we havenn'ttttttt *flies off into the distance*

Me: Oh My I wonder who could've done that? *hides mallet behind back* Any way to the reviewers:

elven dragonlord: My faithful reviewer at least I hope so, thank you for reviewing and well if you don't review this chapter all I can say is I know where you live.

animeDust: My other faithful reviewer you guess good and um thank you for reviewing *hugs til it gets awkward* *crickets chirp* opps sorry anyway thanks

Ranko1: I don't know what to say you reviewed my fic *tears form in eyes* thank you

Now for all you other lazy reviewers with no spine come on bring it on I can take anything you've got

Tiny Boomerang: Oh really 

Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! The monster from Loc Ness!!!!!!!!!!!!11

Ranma and Crew: *waves goodbye* 

Ranma: Pray for us *looks nervously at Lost Darkness and Tiny Boomerang*


	5. Akina Give Akane the Explanation

You should all know I have a lot of fun writing this story okay last time we ended with Ranma about to see how he died. Alright here ya go I should warn you this might not be what you expect  

~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~*&*#(%78

Me: Boomy what'd you do that for?

Tiny Boomerang: You forgot again

Me: Fine

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma and Company YET

~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~

Akane sat on the couch as her kids ran around the living room screaming and fighting (normal sibling behavior).He had slowed down. Toma had slowed down, she could've sworn it. She also could've sworn for one second she felt Ranma's presence. Akane quickly shook that out of her head, there was no way. She pulled herself out of her dreamland to see three pairs of eyes staring at her very close. She jumped.

"Yeah! Mommy's not dead." Sakura shouted

"Mommy no die." Toma chanted

"You scared us for a second, you didn't move or blink and you were mumbling something about a Ranma." Akina explained.

Akane looked at her oldest daughter and decided it was time. 

"Kids go play." Akane said.

They all turned to leave.

"Akina stay for a second."

Akina shuffled back expecting a punishment.

            Akane laughed at the guilty look on her daughter's face, "You're not in trouble" 

At that Akina's face brightened.

            "Is it about Dad?" Akina asked. 

            "No it's not about Dad it's…."Akane started

            "No not Ryoga I mean my real dad Ranma" Akina interrupted.

Akane looked at the girl in shock. 

            "How do you know about Ranma?' Akane asked.

            "Well one night I had a dream with him in it he told me he was my real father. Then one night when Grandpa Tendo and Grandpa Saotome got drunk I asked them about Ranma and they told me the whole story." Akina explained, "They were talking funnier that usual but hey I got what I wanted."

            "Are you mad at all?' Akane asked still stupefied at how her seven year old child found out and a little mad at her father and Mr. Saotome for spilling the4 beans even if they were drunk and being manipulated by a little girl. (Let's face it how many of you could say no to a cute little girl?) 

            "Should I be?" Akina asked 

            "I don't know I would be." 

            "Well didn't you want me to grow up knowing at least one father?"

Akane stared at her seven year old. (Trust me on this one, little kids are really smart because they think simple)

At that moment Ryoga walked in and saw Akane looking at her daughter in amazement.

            "Did I miss something?" He asked

            "We had a little needed talk." Akane answered not taking her eyes off her daughter.

            "I thought stuff like that didn't happen til puberty." 

Both Akane and Akina slowly turned to give him a confused look. The same confused look. It always amazed Ryoga how much Akina looked like her mother, and her father for that matter

"Different talk?" Ryoga asked.

They both nodded as Ryoga turned bright red and shuffled off pretty embarrassed.

~~~~*~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

Well that's all folks. Porky pig quote. Anyway keep checking for my next update. NOW ACCEPTING ANNONOMUS REVIEWS

Sorry there's not smart remarks from Boomy we had a long week.


	6. The Evilness of an Authoress Part I

Hello again okay I'm going to be really mean because I like to torture you, this is not the chapter where Ranma sees how he dies. I have stated an excuse below I would like to say SORRY! *gets on knees and bows* Please forgive me 

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma and company 

Tiny Boomerang: Are you feeling alright? 

Me: Of course 

Tiny Boomerang: You do realize you just admitted that you don't own Ranma and Company without a fight right?

Me: What a girl can't be in a good mood?

Tiny Boomerang: Not you

Me: Watch it I would like to mention that since I live in America the English translation of all the manga hasn't come out yet so I know little about Saffron and the failed Wedding attempt I do know some things about them because of reading other fics so bear with me. By the way I have an excuse I take time on my chapters because I want them to be good not bad anyway here it goes

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(a/n: oh by the way I was joking about this not being the chapter where Ranma sees how he died. Enjoy and give me a break it ani't easy write in a timeline where there are two Ranmas)

Last Time:

A girl around 15 years old popped right in front of him. She had black hair with bright red stripes and big emerald green eyes. She wore a short black skirt a sleeveless red shirt and a black leather jacket.

"I am the Grim Reaper!" She exclaimed excitedly. "You saved a life of a person." 

"Was that bad?" Ranma asked skeptically.

"No it was good!" She said, "Look, you don't remember how you died right?" she continued with a nod from Ranma. "Okay I'll show but I can't be here." 

"Why not?" 

"Long story but if you need any thing from me just say 'The angelic devil" and I'll be here in a flash." 

Ranma raised an eyebrow. 

"Don't look at me I didn't make it up." She smile, "Gotta go." With that she popped out of thin air.

"Okay so when do I get to see?" Ranma asked himself. He wait for about ten minute is silence. Then he sighed "What a piece of . . . ."

His eyes grew distant and he knew he was going to see. He was going to find out how he died. He was going to find out how he was defeated.

This time:

Ranma closed his eyes. Visions of the past seven years passed by in a blur, they stopped. The scene in front of him was very familiar. Ranma realized it was the morning of the day he died.

It was a day like any other day.

            "Ranma! You Baka! We're late!" Akane yelled as she chased him out of the house. 

 Ranma sighed as he was running, the start of a normal day. Unfortunately it was raining outside and Ranma turn into the beautiful red head we've all come to know and love. The reached the high school with one minute to get through Akane's pursuers and Kuno, who had a slight problem controlling his emotions and ended up with a rather large bruise on his head, they got through everybody, and ran inside as the bell, rang. Ranma went in search of hot water as Akane went to class. The beginning of the day as usual, lunch followed with its usual chaos, and a visit from Shampoo. The rest of the day seem to go on forever, but Ranma managed to get through it. In the afternoon, he went and got some ice-cream. Ranma's afternoon got even better when he saw a sign in the window of the Ice Cream Shop. A trip to anywhere if you can beat this guy. It had a picture of a very muscular man. Ranma smirked. No one local would actually do something like this at least no one who knew Ranma and his whole crew of enemies and fiancées. 

Future Ranma stared at the scene in front of him. 'I remember this.' He thought to himself (no he thought to his cousin in China sorry I don't like it when people say thought to himself because who else would he be thinking to?) 

"Of course you remember it why wouldn't you." A very upbeat voice said. 

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh" Future Ranma screamed as he looked over to his left. Right (more like left but you guys know what I mean) next to him was the "Grim Reaper" he'd met earlier. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I came to see how you were doing." The Grim Reaper said as they watched Ranma walk down the street. 

"You just came to drive me crazy didn't you?" Future Ranma asked his sapphire eyes not leaving his past self.   

"How would I do that?" Grim Reaper inquired. (I should let you know that I'm taking French 1 right now and it took some great will power to not write this sentence in French)

"But throwing it in my face that you know how I die and I have to wait to find out." Ranma explained his reason stupidly.

"I hadn't thought of that. Maybe I should send my worst enemy into her past and torture her I could keep rewinding at the climax." The Grim Reaper thought aloud as Ranma face faulted. "Oh one important thing you must not save your past self." 

"Why not?" Ranma asked looking slightly less happy as a few seconds before.

"Because it'll mess up the timeline and well you're dead and I say so." The Grim Reaper said with a grin. 

Ranma just went into deep thought.

"Oh no I gotta go some guy in America is choking on a candy bar I've been watching this guy for some reason he's always having a great recovery, this time though I'm sure it's the end." The Grim Reaper said as her eyes grew distant, "Don't forget you must not save your past self."

She disappeared. Ranma looked down at the past him. 'She said don't save my past self well, technically I'd be saving the future me in a different time.' (If you are having trouble understanding this sentence e-mail me) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~*

Well that's the first part of Ranma's Death day now keep an eye out for Part II 

And as always REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tiny Boomerang: You love to do that don't you?

Me: Do what? *innocently* 

Tiny Boomerang: Always leave them hanging 

Me: They do it to me *shrugs*


	7. The Evilness of an Authoress Part 2 Evil...

I'm really sorry. I had some family issues.

Tiny Boomerang: Liar you were just lazy

Me: Since I'm not in the mood to fight with a thing that doesn't exist I'll just move on

Tiny Boomerang: Who doesn't exist? Hey Lost Darko who doesn't exist? tugs on Lost Darkness's sleeve (do you know how annoying it is to type Lost Darkness curse my long name)

Me: Hon you're the one who doesn't exist (since when have I used the term Hon? This is weird the other day I said Wicked which is a word I never said before in I believe my whole life. What's happening to me?) So I admit it I was lazy but I also had a brain lapse and a humongous (I don't care that that is spelled wrong fetchboy84) writer's block this is kind of interesting I'm having authoress's note in the middle of my authoress's note

Merci Beaucoup to my reviewers and for those of you who know nothing **cough **fetchboy84 **cough **that means thank you very much in French now to get on with it to think of it I'm sitting here dissing fetchboy84 and she doesn't even read this story oh well dragon's kitty you have to swear not to tell her about this

Last Time:

Future Ranma stared at the scene in front of him. 'I remember this.' He thought to himself.

In the afternoon Ranma went and got some ice-cream. Ranma's afternoon got even better when he saw a sign in the window of the Ice Cream Shop. 'A trip to anywhere if you can beat this guy.' It had a picture of a very muscular man. Ranma smirked. No one local would actually do something like this, at least no one who knew Ranma and his whole crew of enemies and fiancées.

The Grim Reaper told Ranma. "Oh one important thing you must not save your past self."

"Why not?" Ranma asked looking slightly less happy as a few seconds before.

"Because it'll mess up the timeline and well you're dead and I say so." The Grim Reaper said with a grin.

This Time:

Ranma of course went and whipped the fighter and his boss' asses (what did I rate this again oh well I'm sorry if that proceeded the rating please alert me)

So after a couple of hours verbally fighting with the sponsor of the "contest" Ranma finally got his transportation to China. He was to be at the airport at 7:30 the next morning. Ranma decided that it would be best if he didn't tell or letting anybody find out until he was safely on the plane on the way to China for fear of tagalongs (I don't care about the spelling) of which he couldn't afford.

Future Ranma watched as a ghost following his past self. 'So I went to China or at least was going to China when I died.'

Past Ranma was walking to the Tendo Dojo with a little bounce in his step. He doubted that sleep would be possible that night little did he know that behind him his dead self from the future was thinking the same thing for a different reason.

          "Oh Ranma your home dinner's almost ready." Kasumi greeted her long time houseguest and future brother-in-law or so she thought as he walked through the kitchen.

Now here's the amazing part Ranma went up to his room and actually started his homework. I do believe he's in a weird mood at the moment. Nabiki walked by and peeked in. She immediately burst into laughter.

          "What's wrong with you are you sick?" She asked through gales of laughter.

          "What?" Ranma asked getting a little irritated.

          "You're actually doing you're homework." She walked down the stairs. A few minutes later Akane came up she stood in the doorway for a second unnoticed by Ranma. 'He's so . . . . so . . . .cute? I can't believe that thing happened I mean I love him and her loves me right?' By this time Ranma had noticed her presence.

          "What do you want?" He asked in well his voice. (You know the annoying one)

Akane's face reddened with anger. "Dinner's ready." She announced and stomped down the stairs.

Ranma watched her retreating form. 'Maybe that was a little harsh, I should apologize after all we shouldn't have to hide our feelings should we?' He thought to himself as he walked down the stairs to the dining room. (do they call it that?)

Future Ranma not being able to hear thoughts just had to go with instinct. 'Wow that was harsh that jerk.'

"Ah but isn't that jerk you?" A voice next to him asked.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!" Ranma screeched. "Don't do that." He told the energetic little grim reaper.

She just looked back at him with innocent eyes, "Do what?"

          "Just jump up on me can't you like ring a bell before you do that?" Ranma asked. The Grim Reaper grinned. Just then a huge loud, ear drum shattering bell was hear. Ranma put his hands to his ears.

          "Better?"

Ranma just glared at her.

Meanwhile with past Ranma, Nabiki had spilled the beans on how she had caught Ranma, the laziest being on Earth when it came to homework, actually finishing let alone starting his homework. This sent the occupants of the room into a huge discussion about what might be wrong with Ranma. Future Ranma watched with an amused smile on his face.

_"Maybe he has some rare homework doing disease." Akane suggested laughing at Ranma's annoyed face._

"Maybe he has some rare homework doing disease." Akane suggested laughing at Ranma's annoyed face.

Future Ranma's smile disappeared. He had just remembered that before Akane said it.

_"Nah its gotta be brain damage." Genma waved off Akane's suggestion._

"Nah its gotta be brain damage." Genma waved off Akane's suggestion.

Future Ranma was remembering it was all coming back to him the fight, the homework fiasco, the night before he left, the talk with Akane concerning what happened, the plane ride, how Ryoga showed up, the fight with Ryoga, and his death.

"THAT'S HOW I DIED? I DROWNED IN THE BLOODY 'SPRING OF DROWNED MAN'?" Ranma exclaimed. (future one of course) "OH NO I AIN'T DYING THAT WAY I'LL STOP IT."

Sssssssoooooooooooooooooo how was it? Come on you can tell me was it that bad?

I do accept flames but I cannot guarantee that there won't be a bad reaction. So see ya all next time read my other story yeah I know I take forever to update


	8. Idiot Boys

Ha ha ha. I'm back sorry for the long wait I kind of got busy and etc. So anyway last chapter what happened? Oh yeah I killed Ranma. I know it's a sucky way to die but what was I suppose to do? Have a psycho killer kill him yeah right I rather doubt that a psycho killer could kill Ranma with his kick ass martial arts. Anyway enough of my rambling on with the story.

Last Time:

_"Maybe he has some rare homework doing disease." Akane suggested laughing at Ranma's annoyed face._

"Maybe he has some rare homework doing disease." Akane suggested laughing at Ranma's annoyed face.

Future Ranma's smile disappeared. He had just remembered that before Akane said it.

_"Nah its gotta be brain damage." Genma waved off Akane's suggestion._

"Nah its gotta be brain damage." Genma waved off Akane's suggestion.

Future Ranma was remembering it was all coming back to him the fight, the homework fiasco, the night before he left, the talk with Akane concerning what happened, the plane ride, how Ryoga showed up, the fight with Ryoga, and his death.

"THAT'S HOW I DIED? I DROWNED IN THE BLOODY 'SPRING OF DROWNED MAN'?" Ranma exclaimed. (future one of course) "OH NO I AIN'T DYING THAT WAY I'LL STOP IT."

This Time:

"Oh no you don't, you are under no reason to save yourself from dying, it you do the time period will be screwed up." The Grim Reaper scolded the young, dead martial artist.

"Hmpf." Ranma grunted crossing his arms.

"Don't you hmpf me I'm the bloody grim reaper if you hmpf me I will send your soul to the deepest depths of hell." The Grim Reaper screeched at Ranma who was now completely ignoring the incarnate of death.

"Oh I see you were just trying to piss me off huh?" Still no response. "Yeah well I'll see you in hell then you pompus, overly needy, evil son of a bitch from hell." The Grim Reaper ranted on and on as she faded off to who knows where.

"Finally now to go save myself." Ranma started to tail….. well .. himself in order to be there at the right moment to save … well …. himself.

So Ranma followed himself almost everywhere ( I say almost because there are places where I'm not going) He followed himself up until the big battle. He watched as Ryoga kicked him towards the spring and jumped to catch himself he then returned himself to the land. By this time Ryoga's eyes were bugging out. He did just see his greatest friend/enemy stop in midair and float to the ground safely. Meanwhile future Ranma was doing a happy dance.

"YOU IDIOT! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?" The Grim Reaper appeared on the scene furious.

"Hey the world didn't end there's nothing missing." Ranma was in fact quite proud of himself.

"OF COURSE NOT HERE BUT THE FURTURE LIES IN RUIN."

"We'd better go back then." Ranma suggested eager to see what awaited him.

(&Q((

Ok this may be a strange chapter because I wrote half of it a ear ago and yes it's a short one because well just because and so yeah


End file.
